Harry as a muggle
by Teddie G
Summary: After 5th year when Harry goes to live with the Weasley's they attempt to gain custody of him and his Godmother comes out of the dark. After she's granted custody Harry tries to adjust to living as a muggle before losing family and setting off for the fight of his life.
1. Chapter 1

After trying on his robes and then throwing them off for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning Harry grew frustrated. Moody had informed them the day before that his Godmum Abigail wanted to take him home to live with her and she had the legal right to do so. Molly knocks on his open bedroom door to check on him.

"Come in,"

"Harry, are you okay?" Harry shakes his head,

"No, I hate this stupid outfit and I think I look ridiculous in those dress robes. Why do I have to dress up for this woman? She doesn't give a damn about me so why should I give a damn about her or what she thinks." Molly sighs seeing Harry was upset and knowing it could just make everything worse.

"She does care Harry and that's why she wants you to go live with her. The Ministry obviously must think she would be a good candidate to get custody of you or they wouldn't be sending you to live with her." Harry looks at her,

"Is it because of the trouble that I caused at the end of the term? I mean you don't want me here; the Ministry wants to get rid of me and ... I heard Moody saying she doesn't want me to stay in this world." Molly shakes her head,

"No, it's nothing like that Harry. Yes, Abigail would prefer you not to stay in this world but we don't want to get rid of you Harry. We would never want to do that." Harry wipes his eyes determined not to start crying in front of Molly.

"Then how come all of a suddenly she's here? Why hasn't she come around before? Why wasn't she there for Sirius' memorial? The Ministry has never had my best interest at heart before so why would they start now." Molly sat on the bed,

"She never cared much for Sirius and hated that your dad picked him for a Godfather. She also didn't know until recently that your mum and dad were gone."

"Okay but is that why she came around. I mean she found out so now she wants to be in my life. Why do I have to go with her? I don't even know her."

"We know and the whole reason she found out was because we went to the Ministry to try and obtain legal and physical custody of you. As your Godmother she has legal guardianship over you so she'd have to sign away her rights to you before we could get custody." Harry wipes at his eyes frantically and Molly sighs. "Harry, we want you here with us but if she doesn't sign those papers then we can't keep you."

"I know but ... she can't really just expect me to go with her peacefully can she? I mean if she's my Godmum she's got to know ... isn't she a muggle?"

"Yes and she was your mum's best friend but they weren't speaking by the time your parents went into hiding but I don't know the details. Arthur will be here in time for lunch and she can't take you right away so it'll be a few days at least. Alastor said she couldn't take you before August first so we're hoping she'll change her mind in that time." Harry sighs wishing he didn't even have to meet her.

"Does it really matter? I suppose it's better than going to my Aunt and Uncle's but ..." Molly knew he was upset but they didn't really know how to comfort him.

"We're going to try and convince her to let you stay. You can keep in touch and still see her but maybe she just wants to be in your life." During lunch, it was apparent that wasn't the case.

"I have your room all ready for you Harry and next week we go to meet with the principal of the school I have enrolled you in. Since I have no idea of what year in high school you'd be in they want to test you." Harry doesn't say anything just pushing the food around his plate. "Don't tell me they didn't tell you I have plans to take you home with me Harry." Harry takes a deep breath before replying.

"Yeah they did but ... why do you want to take me away? I'm happy here and I'm already enrolled in school in this world." Abigail sighs as if it's been over too many times.

"Yes but it's not with me. I'm sorry but I'm sure your mum wouldn't want you to remain here if they couldn't take care of you. I don't know why they allowed Sirius to take care of you when he couldn't keep himself safe. Harry your mum was my best friend growing up and I think I know what she'd want for you." harry shakes his head.

"Not if you take me away from here. I've never heard about you until I heard you were coming for me. They would rather me be with those who are like family to me then a virtual stranger and how would you even know what they would want?" Abigail looks at him,

"I thought you didn't wish to be with Petunia and Vernon? That was my understanding. Something about you making up stories about them and acting up at this ... school of yours. Yes, I've been in touch with Petunia who filled me in on your behavior. It's totally unacceptable that a child brought up in that home has as many behavior problems as you do." Harry pushes his food away having heard enough from Abigail and what she wanted.

"What did she tell you? Did she tell you how they beat me for breathing? How they denied me the necessities a person needs to live? How I was treated lower than dirt?" Abigail shakes her head,

"They told me you had a tendency to exaggerate. Did the Weasley's put you up to this? The Ministry told me the Weasley's wanted to take you in as you told them about your Aunt and Uncle supposedly abusing you. Petunia and Vernon are good people and I won't stand to listen to these ... lies." Harry lifts his shirt where they could see several bruises where he was hit across his back.

"Sure and I made these up. This was for having the nerve to have my friends stand up for me. Sirius couldn't confront them for what they were doing so Moody, Remus and some others stood up to them." Abigail stands up,

"I will not listen to anymore lies Harry. I don't know where you got those marks but rest assure I don't believe the Dursley's gave them to you. They would never lay a hand on someone and I doubt they would just choose you at random." Arthur looks at her unbelieving that someone who claimed to love Harry didn't even care what happened.

"We stopped by to check on Harry when that was going on Miss Duncan. We rescued him from that home ... no matter what they told you."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't believe that. If it did happen and I seriously doubt it did, then I'm sure you deserved it Harry. If you such a good kid as the Weasley's and others from this ... world claim, then you wouldn't deserve it." Molly stands up angrily,

"Harry has done nothing in this world to deserve anything the Dursley's have ever given him. If you had stuck around instead of acting like a spoiled brat leaving Lily and James when Harry was an infant, then you would know." Abigail turns red,

"I will be here on the first at 10 am. Have your things ready to go then Harry and please don't bring anything from this world including owls. You will have the chance to return if you like once you finish your schooling and are 18. Until then you're my ward and I'll see you on the first." When she was gone, Molly sat at the table with a groan burying her face in her hands,

"Can this day go any more wrong?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have gone off on her like that. I just couldn't sit here and listen to her praise my Aunt and Uncle anymore." Harry was shaking and they could see his anger.

"We understand Harry but I want to know something, what happened to your back? Who did that?" Arthur was mad but it could give them more against Abigail and the Dursley's if they hurt him.

"It doesn't matter, there's nothing that can be done about it now. Abigail doesn't believe anything I tell her thanks to them. I'm going to go upstairs to go through my stuff. Is it okay if I leave some here? I don't know what I'm going to do with it."

"Of course Harry and we're going to try and fight her for custody. She might have legal custody of you but it's not permanent." Harry doesn't say anything but goes upstairs where Arthur follows him. They wanted to know about the marks on Harry's back but he wouldn't say how he got them so there was nothing they could really do.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed with Harry's mood getting darker and darker with each passing day. Molly and Arthur tried to assure him they would fight for him to come back to them but Harry didn't respond. Now that he showed them the bruises and scars he didn't want sympathy for what he went through. Wondering if it was possible for him to run away when Bill came by Harry asked him about getting money from his vault changed to muggle money.

"Sure I can do that for you. How are you holding up?"

"I would like to empty my bank account and run away but that won't work."

"Why not?" Harry shrugs,

"Where would I go? Abigail will come after your family and just because I don't want to go with her doesn't mean I want to get them in trouble."

"Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow and get we'll get your money." Harry thought it was odd he had to go but he was looking forward to getting out of the house for a while. Moody came with Bill the next day to escort Harry.

"Moody … what are you doing here?"

"Someone else needs to be on protection detail. Just making sure you're safe." Harry mutters,

"More like so I won't escape." He thought Bill warned them Harry wanted to run away but to his surprise they went to the Ministry. "I was joking when I said I was going to run away Bill."

"No you weren't Harry but it's okay."

"Then why are we here? Are you turning me in for not wanting to be with Abigail or something?"

"No, we're here to sponsor you." Harry was confused and they saw this. "If two witches or wizards sponsor a younger witch or wizard and offer up to take responsibility for them they can sponsor them. You'll get to do magic outside of school and won't have the Ministry down your back every time you do something. With those muggles you have to protect yourself somehow."

"So you two will do that for me?" Harry was stunned anyone wanted to do that.

"I went to mum and dad last night and mum says you're too young for that responsibility and dad says when he suggested it Dumbledore was against the idea. So then I went to Moody to tell him what was going on."

"I could understand why they didn't want to do it but that doesn't mean it shouldn't be done Potter. You need to be legally able to defend yourself from the Dursley's or any attack."

"Abigail …"

"I'm going to pay her a little visit after you get officially cleared for magic. She can't deny that you need to protect yourself."

"She said it was my fault what the Dursley's did."

"That's a load of bull. We'll just say that it's against death eater attacks then. You'll be able to carry and use your wand as you need to but she doesn't need to know it's against her or the Dursley's if they start. She knows there's a danger out there so we'll just say that's it." Harry relaxed some about the move but to his surprise Molly and Arthur were there with Ron and Hermione. "Molly, Arthur what are you guys doing here?"

"We thought about what Bill said about sponsoring harry yesterday. He's not going to be in danger with muggles but that doesn't mean Ron and Hermione shouldn't be able to defend themselves. What are you guys doing here?"

"Just because you didn't want to help sponsor Harry it doesn't mean he shouldn't be sponsored. He needs just as much protection being the boy who lived."

"So you went behind our backs to defend him?"

"I never said I wasn't going to help him. I asked you to help and both of you refused so I found someone else to help him. The dangers going to be there either way and …" They stop as Ginny joins them and Bill falls silent.

"She's getting the magical pass too?"

"It's only right." Harry shakes his head trying not to blow up so he wouldn't do wandless magic but they could tell he was angry.

"You can stay with me at the cottage Harry and we'll get you to Abigail's."

"He's not supposed to go there."

"When he gets declared an adult you can't stop him."

"This is why we wouldn't sponsor him. He's too immature for the responsibility if he can't handle others doing things he can't. Albus was right, Harry you always have to be the center of attention or you get upset. I don't know why …" Harry just glares at Arthur.

"I have never once been that way and this wasn't my idea. I didn't even know it was possible but even if it wasn't true there's no way I would want to stay at your house when you feel that everyone else has the right to be able to defend themselves but me going with muggles don't."

"Muggles can control you better. All this nonsense and trouble you cause …" Harry takes a deep breath and Moody stops him.

"That's enough Arthur. He won't be staying with your family or even going to Hogwarts after this. He will be of age in the wizarding world and can stay where he pleases. Since you feel so strongly about him …"

"It's the truth. I'm sorry Harry but you don't exactly put others first." Harry doesn't say anything but got his paperwork and approval done first. Then they went to the burrow to pack up his stuff. Bill showed him how to expand his trunk and then side along apparated with him to his cottage.

"Here's the guest room, you can put your stuff on the table there and Moody's going to go talk to Abigail today."

"Bill … I'm sorry if your mum and dad are going to be mad now."

"It's fine mum will be mad for a while but she'll come around. I wouldn't count on it when you're still here but you know if you're of age …"

"I can't stay here Bill. They're against me, Dumbledore's against me what would I do? I doubt my vault will last me for long."

"Well if you decide to return you can stay with me until you figure out what you're going to do."

"Thanks" Harry didn't do much but practice normal common spells while Bill worked and they spent the evenings practicing disarming spells when Bill was home. Moody came by after talking with Abigail.

"She's not happy that you're of age here since that gives you the excuse to return but she says she'll fight it if you don't go with her."

"Like I told Bill I have no reason to stay here. It was bad enough before but … if they turned on me like that I have nothing to come back here for. If and when there's a need I will come back but right now I have no reason." Moody nods,

"I just said you're cooperating and I was just informing her of the right to do magic so she's not taken by surprise or thinks you're lying about it. She's not thrilled but it's not her call or her say so."

"Thanks Moody," Bill got home when Moody was there.

"Harry, come with me to Gringotts for a minute. There's something you should see."

"I'm not really in the mood Bill. I still have to finish packing up my things."

"It won't take long and the others are at the joke shop and want to see you." It was Harry's birthday and he was leaving to Abigail's the next day so he was in a sour mood. At Gringotts harry follows Bill into a backroom.

"Mr. Potter, we were told you were interested in purchasing these basins." A goblin produced two basins that looked similar to pensives were on a table. "The cost is $25 galleons for both." Harry looks at Bill who was looking at other items but nods at him.

"Yeah, do they work?"

"Of course that's why they are at that price." The goblins watch him as Harry counts out the money and then they exchange the money they never got to before. Then Harry shrunk the basins and they went to the twin's shop.

"Bill why did I just buy these and what are they?"

"Do you want to stay in touch with Ron and Hermione?"

"Abigail said no owls."

"With these basins you can send things back and forth with just a spell. You don't need owls and shrink it when you're not using it so Abigail doesn't find it. Anything sent while shrunk will stay small until you expand it."

"So if I leave one with Ron or you then we can stay in touch?"

"Yeah, that's the idea." Harry cheered up a bit more and found the others waiting in the shop.

"Hey,"

"Harry, we hoped you would stop by. How are you doing?" Harry shrugs,

"I feel better about things now that I can do magic. How are you guys doing?"

"Pissed at mum and dad and the way they're acting. I know they think they're doing what's best but pushing you away isn't the answer. Mum says it's for your own good because Abigail will make things worse for you."

"I think I understand that. The Dursley's made things difficult for me because I was more attached to this world. I think if I rejected it they might like me better but I can't do that. I don't care about Abigail because I can always come back but I'm going to give her a shot."

"Are you going back to Hogwarts?"

"No, I don't see the point." They look at him and Harry sighs. "Dumbledore's there and I can't see how he's ever had what's best for me in mind. He says You Know Who can't touch me as long as I called the Dursley's house my home. I knew that was always home no matter where I was so how is going somewhere safe different? Why stay for most of the summer when they didn't want me there?" Even Hermione didn't have an answer for that.

"Are you practicing magic?"

"Yeah, I've been fooling around while Bill's at work then practice disarming and stuff when he comes home. I'm not going to use it on anyone unless someone attacks me." Harry pulls the basins out and Ron's eyes go wide.

"Where did you get those?"

"You know what they are?"

"They're very rare and don't have a name but you can send stuff back and forth with them. Where did you get them?"

"Goblins at Gringotts. I have no idea where they got them but they sold them to me and Bill told me what you do with them. He said this way we can stay in touch and Abigail can't do anything." Ron grins tucking one away in his robes. They all gave him gifts though Harry wasn't expecting anything he appreciated it. Molly stopped by that night with a cake and presents but Harry didn't really talk to her. He was still hurt that they were willing to help the others but leave him out of it.

* * *

 **A/N:** _The Weasley's don't hate Harry they're just being influenced by Dumbledore._


	3. Chapter 3

The first week with Abigail things were tense but Harry just muddled through it. Abigail had a maid who kept up Abigail's things and cooked but Harry kept after his own things and kept out of her way. The first Friday Harry planned to walk to town for lunch but Hannah had made him a good breakfast making him think she was paying attention to what he liked.

"Thank you Hannah."

"Your welcome, I try to fix stuff you would like but you don't say much."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense you couldn't be a bother for something that's not your fault." Harry didn't know what she meant. "I know Ms. Duncan thinks she's doing what's right by you but I knew your mum rather well, there's no way she would want you away from the wizarding world."

"You knew my mum?"

"Both her and your dad. It's amazing how much you look like him. I started working for Ms. Duncan's parents when I was in my early 20's when I had a little one who used to come with me. She played with Ms. Duncan and now she's grown with little ones of her own."

'That's nice but it's better that I'm here either way. I can't be in that world right now."

"Nonsense, you should at least stay until you're old enough to make your own decisions and make the right choices."

"I already got passed to that stage. Two friends sponsored me and swore to the Ministry that I wouldn't do anything foolish if I was allowed to do magic outside of school so they gave me the pass."

"Then why are you still here? Not that I don't think it has to be a nice change but if that's the life you know …"

"The family I stayed with betrayed me … most of them did and I can't go back to Hogwarts. The headmaster there is no better than the family. Even if something changed with the family I couldn't go back to school."

"That's too bad." Harry cleans up from breakfast. "I can get that. What are your plans for today?"

"I was going to walk to the village and look around. I might get lunch there."

"Okay, if you don't I can make whatever you want for lunch."

"Abigail said not to make requests."

"I told her I would make whatever I wanted and whatever you want. You're way too skinny and I know this family didn't neglect you so it came from somewhere."

"Thank you and we'll see." Harry found a book store and did some shopping before getting home in time for lunch. Then he spent the afternoon reading until Abigail came up looking for him.

"That's why you're so quiet." Harry jumps as he hadn't heard Abigail come home. "Hannah said you came home and have been quiet since lunch."

"I bought some books from the store and I got lost reading."

"There's nothing wrong with it she thought maybe you fell asleep. It's almost time for dinner so I came to wake you up." Harry nods putting a bookmark in the book as Abigail tries to look around the room from the doorway.

"You can come in if you want to look around." Harry had put everything up or away while she was at work though she usually just called to him from the hall and never entered the room. Abigail looks at the pictures on the wall and posters Harry had up. He had talked to Ron who picked him up stuff to put up and even exchanged wizarding money for him.

"What's this?" Abigail found the basin with a box sitting in it. Harry hadn't noticed anything arrived and it was the size of a soup bowl.

"That's just … it's from my world."

"Are you sure it's not from the kitchen? You can't keep them up here."

"It's a magical bowl, it's used to send stuff back and forth." Abigail stares at him and Harry sighs. "I have friends who like to keep in touch and this way they know I'm okay and I know if anything happens on their end."

"Very well I was just curious about the box."

"I didn't notice anything arrived." Harry expanded the basin and found a note on the box. When he read it he rolled his eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"Mrs. Weasley sent this. She found we had the basins and wanted to send something for me."

"I thought you liked her. They seemed to care for you."

"We had a falling out so I haven't … I moved out before I came here." Abigail doesn't say anything as Harry opens the box to find all his favorite treats and a cake that said Happy birthday.

"You didn't spend your birthday with them?"

"No, I spent time with the others but not Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I have to thank her for them later." Harry washes up and then takes the treats downstairs.

"You don't have to share them Harry, they were sent for you."

"I don't want them so I thought maybe Hannah would like to take some. Just because I'm going to thank her for them it doesn't mean I want to eat them." Hannah declined the treats before she left and Harry didn't feel right throwing them out.

"Do you mind if I try them?"

"Go ahead, she's a good baker but …" Harry's stomach clenched thinking about them and feeling a sense of doom. "I hope she doesn't try to stop Ron from using the basins."

"If they were bad people why did you want to stay with them? You looked like you would rather stay in the streets or with them then come with me."

"I wanted to believe they were trying to be good. I mean Mrs. Weasley always treated me like a son but I don't know what happened. Suddenly it was like they didn't care about me anymore."

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to cause any problems with them. You did seem to like being there but I wanted to get to know you. I did plan to send you back at the end of the summer I just didn't think you should stay there all summer every summer."

"It's fine Abigail and I don't plan on going back to Hogwarts either way. I know Mr. Weasley's going by everything Dumbledore thinks is right and … I can't be around that. I don't think he has my best interests in mind."

"What about James and Lily? Surely you know what they would want."

"From what I hear they would've wanted me to stay in that world but I have no idea."

"Didn't you guys talk or anything?" Harry looks at her strangely and Abigail frowns. "What?"

"When do you think they died?"

"Petunia told me it was almost two years ago and they've been fighting to get you with them this whole time. She said they finally got you and then everything blew up. She said James and Lily had you spoiled."

"They died when I was just a baby and one-year-old. Dumbledore left me on their doorstep the next night and I lived with them full time until I turned 11 and went to Hogwarts."

"Oh … really?"

"Yes really." Harry sighs sitting on the couch as they went into the sitting room. "They never wanted me and made it clear. I don't know if it's because I'm a wizard, if it's because I look like my dad or what but Petunia hates me and Vernon and Dudley just follow."

"Vernon hates anything that's not plain and simple. Petunia was always mad jealous over what Lily could do. She sounded sincere when she said they were just looking out for you and I assumed she had regrets on stuff between her and Lily." Abigail was quiet for a long time thinking about this and Harry was curious.

"If you're my Godmother … what did you think happened to them? I mean I heard you haven't been around since I was a baby and you obviously know the Dursley's so …"

"It's stupid … I was babysitting you one time and there was an attack. I managed to hide you in a safe room at their house but I was taken and tortured magically for information about you. I loved you and you were just a baby … I didn't know about any danger and I got mad they never warned me. I said some stuff that I shouldn't have and walked away."

"So then when someone does want me you decide you do too."

"Just to get you away from the danger. I don't regret keeping you safe but I do regret what I told Lily." Harry couldn't help his curiosity.

"What did you tell her?"

"That I wish I had told them where to find you. I didn't mean it because it wasn't your fault and I wouldn't have done it but I was angry with her and James."

"He's tried hurting me so I don't know how you didn't say anything and I doubt it was as bad as direct torture. Voldemort did try to kill me and …"

"Is that how you got the scar?" Harry's hand went straight to his forehead thinking about it.

"Yeah, I got it the night they were killed."

"I'm sorry Harry, I had no idea. I just thought Lily never forgave me for what I said but I didn't mean it."

"I have no idea because I only know Remus and Sirius and they never mentioned anything."

"What was Sirius' response to all this nonsense? He should've stepped up and taken custody of you. I know he couldn't love you any more than if you were his own."

"He was in the wizarding prison until three years ago and he died in June protecting me."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. What was he there for?" Harry looks out the window.

"Killing my mum and dad." Harry was startled when Abigail starts laughing and he looks at her.

"I'm sorry but whose bright idea was that? Sirius Black would no sooner kill your parent then I could start doing magic." Harry had to chuckle.

"He was framed but there's proof he didn't do it now."

"Okay, well I'm sorry Harry. Like I said I know he loved you and he'd rather give his own life than anything happen to you or your parents." Harry nods and Abigail tells him about plans for the next day. She wanted to take him to the library to get a library card so he could check out books, then maybe shopping and out to dinner since it was Hannah's day off. Harry felt a little better about being stuck there since things were cleared up but he still couldn't stop thinking about the Weasley's.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Harry and Abigail were making their plans for the day when Moody shows up. He apparated into the house startling Abigail but Harry just smiled knowing Moody was just trying to catch her trying something. That's how they caught the Dursley's abuse but Harry didn't want to think about that.

"Hey Moody, is something wrong?"

"No, I came because you're needed at the Ministry." Abigail frowns,

"For what?" Moody looks at her and Harry sighs.

"She has the right to know where I'm going Moody."

"It's about Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore is trying to claim it was abandoned and if you don't show up in the next 48 hours he can claim ownership of the house. It came across my desk today because the Ministry isn't aware of where you are."

"How is that possible? They're the ones who contacted me."

"I'm not sure Ms. Duncan I only know what I've been told. Potter just needs to come to sign the paperwork and claim his rightful home. He'll be home within a couple of hours." Abigail nods.

"We're going out to do some shopping and then dinner tonight. If he's home by noon or so we can make it out to lunch also." Moody doesn't say anything and Harry goes for his wand and robes.

"We'll be back." At the Ministry Moody led Harry through the halls to a back office without saying anything. In the office Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, Arthur and Remus were there discussing the deed.

"Harry, you made it."

"Well the home was left to me so I do need to claim ownership."

"There's no need for that Mr. Potter, I have things under control."

"I'm claiming ownership of Grimmauld Place and I may one day give it back to the order but not until I can go through it."

"Why are you being so disagreeable? The home is needed and …" Harry ignores Dumbledore and turns to Shacklebolt.

"Who was Grimmauld Place left to?"

"It and all of Sirius' assets were left to you. Once you sign these papers the house will be legally yours. Any previous spells, curses and so forth put on it will be removed for your use."

"Okay, let me have the papers."

"You can't do that you're not of age. You have to appoint someone …" Moody interrupts.

"Potter is of age. Bill Weasley and I sponsored him to become an adult in this world."

"Why would you do that? What good would it do?" Harry stares at Dumbledore.

"Because they don't think leaving me vulnerable in the muggle world is a good thing. Just because you think I should be with abusive people who don't care for me doesn't mean everyone does. Most people actually have my best interest at heart."

"I have …"

"Never cared about what's the best for me. If you even had a smidgen of concern, I would not be with muggles." Harry signs the paperwork and Shacklebolt smiles.

"That's all we needed. You can go by and lock things up so you can keep it secure. There's a temporary freeze on the location so no one can enter or exit. It was placed when an abandonment claim was issued."

"Thanks Kingsley … I should have time to go check it out. What …?" Harry looks at Dumbledore who leaves with Arthur.

"It's secured and we put a spell to keep anyone you don't want to know the location out of it. It's been magically relocated so whoever …"

"Who placed the spell?" Remus speaks up,

"I did, Sirius made me swear that if anything happened to him that I lock it up tight. We finished everything two days before …"

"Okay, keep it. I trust you Remus and I just don't want them to have it. If there's a true emergency and someone from the order is in need of a place to stay, then they can stay there or just use your judgment on it. I know some stayed off and on so however it works out."

"Okay, do you want the location?"

"Yeah but how come Dumbledore wanted it? I mean if he didn't … what did he want it for?"

"We're not sure, we think he feels there's something hidden there. When he couldn't get in with the previous location that's when he called for it being abandoned with you not claiming ownership."

"I didn't even know it was left to me. I assumed anything he had would go to you or the Blacks." They look at him and Harry shrugs. "I just haven't given it much thought. Nothing was said so I just assumed …"

"Because Dumbledore tried to hide that from you but it's fine. If he was granted ownership, then he would be able to break down the spells but they try if at all possible to get the true owners to claim magical property."

"Okay … that's fine." Harry rubs his head and Remus looks concerned.

"Everything okay with Abigail?"

"Yeah, we have an afternoon planned to go shopping, go out to eat and just get to know each other better. We got to talking last night and she was told a lot of lies and she held a lot of hurt feelings."

"Let her know James and Lily never blamed her. When the danger was over they planned to talk to her but they never made it."

"That's the thing … she thought they … the Dursley's told her they died almost two years ago so she thought they hated her all this time." Remus sighs.

"Tell her they didn't they knew she was hurting."

"I will thanks." Remus ends up taking Harry to Gringotts to transfer money from Sirius' account into his own and closing Sirius'. Then he went by Grimmauld Place to check out the wards on it and make sure nothing was out of place before taking him home.

"Harry can I ask you something? When you said that anyone who needs it can stay there does that include …"

"Yes the Weasley's too. I feel like I'm going to regret it but if something happens and …"

"We'll try to keep him from it. He's barely speaking to most of the order because they don't believe how he's treating you but we'll keep an eye on him." At Abigail's Molly was there waiting for him.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Hi Harry, I hope you don't mind. I came to check on you and Abigail was telling me that you went to the Ministry with Moody."

"Yeah, I needed to stake my claim to Grimmauld Place. Sirius left it to me and for now I want it to just be there until I can go through it. How is everyone?"

"They're good, Ron has the basin back."

"I didn't mind if you used it, I was surprised but I don't mind."

"I thought of sending an owl but then I worried that it might draw too much attention." Harry nods sitting in the living room with them.

"Yeah I understand and that's why I got them." Molly leaves after a while and Harry feels like everyone's trying to warn him about danger but they didn't want to come right out and say it.

"Did everything go okay at the Ministry?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore was there trying to claim the house Sirius left me. He said it was necessary because I'm not of age but that was taken care of. Sirius had Remus lock it up when he died and if Dumbledore claimed it he could break down any wards protecting it." Abigail sighs,

"I hope he doesn't try anything. It seemed like Molly was trying to warn me but I didn't ask because I thought she was trying to warn me about you but …"

"I thought the same thing but Remus and the others were acting the same way. I just wish I knew what they were trying to warn me about."

"Before I forget I got a call from Petunia, it seems like I forgot I invited them here tomorrow for tea. She called to see if she could bring anything." Harry groans but doesn't say anything. "I know I don't particularly want them here but I told them we had plans for dinner so they shouldn't be here more than 2 hours."

"Okay, I guess I can deal with them for that long." The next day during tea Harry sat politely while Petunia bragged about Dudley and Vernon talked about his work. Harry's gut started to churn suddenly and he knew something was wrong.

"Hey boy!" Harry turns to Vernon who shoves a plate at him. "Go fill this up. Dudley's still hungry." Harry just stares at him and Abigail opens her mouth.

"We didn't buy stuff for a meal Vernon that was the second plate of sandwiches. I'll ask Hannah if there's any more but it's not Harry's job."

"Of course it is. He's no better than a servant and that's all he'll amount to be. Now listen boy I told you what to do so go do it before I thump you. You might be spoiled by those freaks but you're with good people now so learn your place."

"Fine my place is to tell Dudley to stop stuffing his face. He doesn't need more food and I'm not going to go searching for more. That's my place." Vernon raises his hand and Harry pulls out his wand. "Go on see what I do to you Vernon. I'm tired of your crap and I'm not afraid to use it."

"See I told you Ma'am he's just a freak. He's too stupid to understand they'll kick him out of school for doing magic. He needs a good …" Harry mutes Dudley who let out a silent scream.

"Sorry but who's stupid and a freak now? Yeah I won't get in trouble for that and they won't undo it because I can legally do magic outside of school now. Does anyone else want to look dumb as Dudley though it won't take much to do that?"

"You better change him back. We're not going to let you stay with us after this."

"I can live anywhere I want and I even have a home Vernon and I don't have to do anything I don't want to. What is it you say about mutes? That they're dumb people who deserve to be silent because no one likes them? The doctors can't do anything for magic and since I didn't do anything illegal no one will reverse it."

"If you don't undo him …"

"What? As you see no one's come because it's all legal so why do you keep trying to make things worse? I'm not going to give him back his voice, he has to learn to shut up. Maybe the local high school with their special classes can teach him how to live now but I'm not going to help." They hurry Dudley out shooting Harry dirty looks but he walks upstairs without another word.

"Are you really going to leave him like that?"

"Nope but he doesn't leave for school for almost another month. He doesn't need his voice at home." Abigail chuckles,

"Are you okay? You looked upset downstairs."

"Yeah I just feel that dangers coming and I don't know what it is."

"Danger in what way?" Harry shrugs,

"I'm not sure."

"Message Ron and ask him. If something happened, you can always go over there and find out what happened." Harry nods and when he tried to message Ron his message didn't go through making Harry worry. He didn't know why the letter didn't go through and he felt his gut clench harder. All he could do was hope that no one was seriously hurt and if he was in danger someone would come tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

It took nearly two days for Harry to be able to send a letter through the basin to Ron but to his surprise he got an owl back. It wasn't Pig or Hedwig but an ebony owl a little bigger than Pig with dark yellow eyes that seemed to stare at Harry. Ron's letter explained that the basin was broken and they could write through the owl until his brother could get it fixed. Though something was bothering Harry about the letter he shrugged it off and wrote back. Harry couldn't sleep thinking something was off and it finally occurred to him that the letter wasn't in Ron's writing.

"Morning Harry, you're up early. Is everything okay?" Harry shakes his head.

"Something's going on with the Weasley's or maybe Ron I'm not sure."

"What do you mean? Did you hear something?"

"Remember the owl I got yesterday?"

"Yeah, that wasn't his family's owl?"

"No, he also has his own owl and he's taking care of my owl. I have no idea where that owl came from but it wasn't from Ron."

"Maybe he got to an owl post office or something. Lily had to do that once in a while when things were hectic."

"He knows … he wouldn't do that. He said the basin was broken but I sent a letter through it to him yesterday morning. Then last night I realized something else. Ron didn't write this letter."

"Do you know who might've?"

"I don't recognize the writing and someone would've told me something. Everyone else would've come here themselves to make sure that I'm here and okay." Abigail sits down at the table with him.

"Okay, so do you think you're in danger?"

"I don't know but they order needs to know this and I need to know if Ron's okay or why they sent this."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to send another letter to Hermione or Mrs. Weasley and then take the Knight Bus over there. If there's danger someone will come by later to tell you what's going on but …"

"Are you sure that's safe? What if it's a trap?" Abigail didn't know of all the dangers in the wizarding world but she knew that things were dangerous for Harry and she felt a maternal instinct to protect him. "What …?"

"That's why I was sponsored to do magic outside of school. If there's danger, then I have to be able to defend myself. I'll be fine don't worry about me. Like I said if I can't return Moody or Remus will come by."

"Okay but promise me you'll let me know what's going on."

"I will." While packing Harry hears the doorbell ring and then someone come upstairs and Bill appeared in the doorway. "Hey Bill I was just going to head over to your mum's house."

"Abigail just told me … Harry something's happened." Harry stops packing and turns to look at Bill who he can tell had been crying.

"What's wrong? What …?"

"It's Ron, he's dead." Harry shakes his head trying to swallow a lump in his throat and Bill continues. "He went missing Saturday but they hoped it was a prank or he took off mad. He was mad that mum wouldn't let him come along to check on you so she thought he was mad about that and maybe he came here."

"I haven't seen him but I got a letter from him just yesterday. He said the basin's busted and that we'd have to write using the owl." Harry sinks to the floor shaking his head. "It wasn't him … I knew something was off in the letter that's why I was going to your house." Harry blinks back tears as Bill sits next to him.

"Do you have the letter?" Harry shows him and Bill frowns reading it over. "This doesn't sound like him at all."

"I know and I couldn't figure out what was odd about it all night it was bothering me." Harry hangs his head trying not to cry. He was close to Ron and thought of him like a brother but he knew he wasn't as close as the others. "What's going to happen now?"

"Mum would like to see you … we know you're fighting with dad but this isn't about him. He would've come but didn't think you would listen to him. Mum wants you and Hermione close as his friends."

"Let me just tell Abigail … I was going over there anyway but …"

"I understand Harry and take your time. I leave next week for that conference so you should come home by the weekend since I leave Monday." Harry nods and Bill sighs.

"The funeral won't be until next week but he can stay at the house or with me. There are things we do for wizarding funerals so …" Abigail nods,

"It's up to you Harry."

"Yeah I need to stay for that at least." He packed other stuff thinking he might have to go to Diagon Alley for some new robes since his were getting short. While sorting out his clothes Abigail left for work and Harry didn't notice the feather from the owl float down behind his bed.

"Is there anything else you need to do?"

"Uh … yeah I have to go by my Aunt and Uncle's house. I cursed my cousin and I should undo it." Bill didn't ask but kept his wand out while Harry reversed his curse.

"Get out of here boy. You're nothing but a freak and a loser who isn't wanted here. I see that freak family wants you back and good riddance that Abigail finally got some common sense and got rid of you." Bill turns on Vernon.

"Harry has a family who cares for him and yes it's my family. He's not going to the house because Ms. Duncan got rid of him but because my brother died and my mum wants the family together. Maybe if you had some sense in your head you would realize that not everything goes your way. I see why you cursed him Harry but I think you should've done it to your uncle instead."

"Maybe next time." They leave and head to the burrow. There Arthur and Percy were in the kitchen. "Hi," Harry didn't know what to say and didn't expect to run into the two people he wasn't speaking to so fast.

"Thanks for coming Harry. Molly's laying down upstairs but she'll be glad that you came." Harry takes a big gulp of air knowing he should say something but nothing comes out. "Are you okay?" Harry shakes his head and Bill takes his bag.

"Where should I put his things?"

"Up in the usual room, Percy's going to stay in his old room and the boys …" Bill nods and Percy follows him out of the room.

"I'm sorry about Ron. It feels like a nightmare or something."

"Did Abigail say you could come or …?"

"I got a letter yesterday … it was signed by Ron or … well it said Ron but there was something off. Last night I couldn't stop thinking about it until I realized that it wasn't Ron's writing or even the way he writes. I told Abigail this morning that I had to come because I didn't know what was going on."

"He …"

"I know Bill got there while I was packing and told me what happened. This still doesn't make sense. I mean …" Harry sat at the table and looks at his hands. "I can't … this is hard enough as it is right now but if Dumbledore comes over …"

"He won't," Harry was surprised by this since Arthur and Molly always had an open door policy. "Molly asked him to leave this morning and said he wasn't welcomed back." Harry was surprised that Arthur was okay with it.

"I just can't deal with him … I'm not going back to Hogwarts. Abigail only wanted me for the summer and planned on letting me go back to Hogwarts but I can't."

"Ron and Ginny were discussing the same thing since now all of you can do magic outside of school. There's no point since you can do the same from home."

"I've been practicing magic at Abigail's. She doesn't mind as long as the neighbors don't notice."

"That's a common fear." Molly comes down with Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry, it's good of you to come." Harry hugs her.

"I'm sorry about Ron. I didn't …"

"Thank you he wanted you back here but I don't think he meant this way." Harry wipes at the tears that threaten to fall.

"I hope not." Molly smiles,

"Have you eaten? You still look too thin."

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley I don't think I could keep anything down right now." The breakfast Abigail got him to eat was threatening to make an appearance so he didn't want to try anything else.

"Why don't you go see the others? Remus and Tonks will be here later." Ginny and Hermione go upstairs with him to the twin's old room where the others were gathered. They made small talk about different things but Harry's gut clenched more the longer he stayed there and he kept looking out the window.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"No, I feel that something else is going to happen. I don't know …"

"We've been keeping an eye out at night watching the house in shifts. Do you want to help? We usually go out in twos or so."

"Yeah, that would be good." Later when Harry was sitting outside with Fred and George while Bill and Charlie walked around they got to talking. "Has anyone actually talked to Percy?"

"Yeah, for mum's sake we do. He's still a prat but he came when she wanted all of us kids together. Thanks for coming, she didn't think you would."

"I almost didn't but I had to." Harry was curious about something. "Why did your mum throw Dumbledore out of the house? I thought she always had an open door to the order." Fred and George exchange glances.

"Dad didn't tell you?"

"I didn't get the chance to ask because your mum came into the kitchen and then she sent me off to see the rest of you."

"Uh … he tried to blame you for what happened to Ron." Harry stares at them and then out into the woods. "He's bloody mad and we know you wouldn't harm anyone. That's why mum got mad at him and banned him and most of the order from coming back."

"But Remus and Tonks …"

"The few who she knows are on your side are the exceptions. Moody, Shacklebolt and a few others are allowed but …" Harry was surprised but not really by Dumbledore's actions that he knew of. "We don't believe him Harry. He's trying to make you the fall guy for a lot of things but living with your muggle Godmum means that you couldn't have."

"Like what?"

"Cursing your cousin, threatening your Uncle, Ron's disappearing …" Harry lets out a snort. "Which one?"

"I cursed my cousin so he couldn't talk. I was tired of listening to him talk and try to bully me. Bill took me by to reverse it before we came here."

"Mum said you would only do that if you didn't have another choice. We thought it was brilliant." Bill joins them.

"Do you guys want to get some rest before the next watch? I know Harry was up all night."

"I'm fine, I don't think I could …" Harry was cut off when the Burrow behind him exploded sending them all flying backwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _The story has changed from the first few chapters to expand my comfort zone in writing._

* * *

Harry jumps up as fast as he could though he was feeling lightheaded and his ears still ringing from the explosion and ran towards the house. Fumbling for his wand Harry tried to start putting out the flames as he spots Molly and Arthur rushing out with Ginny, Percy and Hermione. Helping pull them to safety Harry sat down hard just grateful that they were okay as Remus came back with Tonks.

"Are you guys okay? What happened?" Molly was trying to comfort Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

"I don't know there was some kind of explosion from upstairs … the girls had just come down for a snack and …" Remus looks at Harry and the others who were staring at the house still burning.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah but we should get out of here. It's not safe here … we need the location of Grimmauld Place." They all stare at Harry who shrugs. "That is a safe location according to you and out here everyone's vulnerable." Bill shakes his head.

"We have our own places and you guys can come to my cottage." Harry sighs and Arthur looks at Harry and Molly.

"Harry's right at least for a couple of nights. Everyone in one place …" Harry takes a deep breath before turning to Remus.

"Are you sure Harry? I have the location but …" Remus didn't want to say Harry didn't like Percy and was mad at Arthur but he didn't want Harry regretting it later.

"Yeah, let's go." Harry's body hurt and he just wanted to lay down. His head was pounding and he felt like he was going to be sick but Harry knew they were in danger. When everyone was settled down Harry laid down on the couch in the living room.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind. Are the girls asleep?" Arthur sits in an armchair.

"Yeah they're asleep in the room you and Ron used last summer. They wanted to sleep with you so Bill and Charlie helped juggle 3 beds around for you."

"That's good … I couldn't sleep in there alone." Arthur nods and Harry sits up. "What's going to happen now?"

"We have to go through the remains to see what can be salvaged and sold. We planned to sell some stuff to come up with the money but most of our things have been destroyed now so …"

"Can I do anything to help?"

"If you hear from Lewis Brewster you tell us before making any decisions."

"Uh … okay who is Lewis Brewster and why would I hear from him?"

"He's the executor of your parents will and they were the owners of the property the house stood on." Harry closes his eyes trying to understand what Arthur said since he didn't think he heard him right.

"So they own the property? But … why would he contact me?"

"We could live there as long as a house stood there but if we left or something happened to the house then we lost it. It would revert to you being their only heir but …"

"That's ridiculous. What do I want with that property?" Arthur looks offended and Harry sighs. "What I mean is that's your home? I couldn't take it from you or keep you from it."

"That's what the agreement was. The only way we could keep it is if you married Ginny."

"If I did WHAT?" Harry thought he must've hit his head harder then he thought. "You have to be joking."

"James didn't know we would have a daughter; we didn't even know Ginny was a girl. We assumed that it would be a boy so it was more of a joke. They said once our youngest was 17 or you married our daughter the property became ours but that's still a few years off." Harry rubs his face.

"If I hear from this guy then I'll tell him I want you guys to have the property flat out. I'm not going to take it from you or marry Ginny. I don't know about those things but it seems very foolish to me."

"Like I said we didn't think Ginny was a girl so it was more of a joke but if someone protests things then it would be made to go through."

"How could they keep you off your property if I say you can live there? Who would do something like that?"

"Albus, he's trying to train you up for something or other but I don't know what. He won't say why he's acting the way he is but we can't look away anymore."

"Fred and George told me what he said when Mrs. Weasley kicked him out. I would never harm Ron or want something to happen to him. He's the closest thing to a brother I ever had …"

"We know and Albus tried to defend what he said but Molly threw him out. We know you would never put someone else in harm's way. I don't know what to think about him anymore."

"I will do whatever you guys need to help so we can get this done without his interference that's why I wanted to come here. He can't get in and things can be sort out without him around. What about selling the house or what's left of it?"

"No one's going to buy it when someone else owns the property."

"What if I buy it?" Arthur looks at him oddly. "I know it sounds crazy but if I own the property then … I want to help and I don't know how else to do it. I doubt you would take the money directly so at least if I'm buying the house …" Arthur nods,

"Let me talk to Molly and see what she says but think about it and we'll see how things go in a few days.

"Okay," Harry knew he wasn't going to change his mind but he asked Remus for helping finding Lewis Brewster the next day.

"Mr. Potter, it's good to see you. How can I help you?"

"I came to talk to you about a piece of property I own. I have some friends who had a home on it and I want to give them the property."

"I'm guessing you're speaking of the burrow."

"Yes, is there going to be a problem?"

"Your father James wrote in his will upon their death it was willed to them along with a small sum of money. If and when you inquired about what was left to you then you could decide if you want to leave them the property or take it. They hoped to be around for a long time but things don't always go as planned."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Just Mr. Sirius Black and he was also left some things in a vault. He has left it to you in his death."

"I got what was in his vault."

"This is a completely different vault that has never been touched since he was in Azkaban. As with the burrow it was only to be revealed upon their deaths when you asked about what was left to you."

"Do you have documentation of this? The vault and the property?"

"Of course and here's the key and everything they need to access it." Harry felt a little better when they left.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"Yeah I just needed to ask about the burrow. Mr. Weasley said I own it but I wanted to give it to them. I don't …"

"James didn't want them to know in case for some reason you didn't like them or they didn't make it. If you weren't friends with them and then they died you would be able to do what you wanted with the property."

"Did you know there was a vault also?"

"Yeah, the Potters had a lot of money and left Molly and Arthur, Sirius, me and then your vault. They separated them into vaults so there wasn't any fight over the amounts or who got what. Did you get that money?"

"Yeah he gave me the information to give them. It was only to be revealed when I was old enough to ask about it."

"That sounds like James." At Grimmauld Place Molly and Arthur had been talking.

"Harry, can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, I need to talk to you too." Molly got Harry a cup of tea and they sat in the kitchen. "I went to see Lewis Brewster today about the property."

"What … what did he say?"

"That my parents wrote it in their wills that if anything happened to them the property is yours. That and they left you a vault … none of it was to be revealed until I asked about whatever they left me. I assume they thought I would be older when they died but …" Arthur took the papers.

"Is this …?"

"He said it's yours. I went to talk to him about giving you the property and he said it was already yours." They read through the paperwork and seem to relax. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"We talked and couldn't accept anything from you for the house when it's not even a house. We hoped to one day buy the property but …"

"Well now you should be set at least for a while. I have no idea what's in the vault but Remus said they did that for a few people. They put them separate so there was no who got what." Molly hugs him.

"Thank you Harry. If …"

"You guys are the closest thing to family I have. There's Abigail and stuff but it's not the same."

"How's it going with her? I went by with Bill to check on her and tell her about the house. She wants to see you before she leaves." Harry nods,

"I have to get some more clothes and stuff too. I'll head over there later; it's already been a long day."

"Okay," Harry went to lay down thinking about Ron and going through the house. Bill mentioned they were going to go through the house for anything that could be used. Harry and Hermione had their things there and Harry wanted something of Ron's though he felt it was silly.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"Yeah just tired I haven't been sleeping much. I need to go by Abigail's to get some clothes and stuff."

"Okay mum took Ginny and Hermione shopping for what they need. Hermione has money but I can take you."

"Thanks," At the house Abigail hugs him.

"Are you okay Harry? When they told me about the house …"

"I'm fine I was outside when it happened. Everything is probably destroyed so I need a few things."

"Of course, let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Thanks," Abigail repeats this to Bill before they left and slipped Harry money for anything he might need.

"Take this in case you need anything. I know you guys have different money but you can exchange it right?"

"Yeah but I don't need it. I'm fine."

"No I insist. I know you have money but I need to feel like I'm doing something." Harry knew the feeling and they leave. Bill mentions cleaning up the house the next day while Molly and Arthur worked on Ron's funeral plans and Harry agreed to help.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning when Harry went down to breakfast most of everyone but Remus, Molly, Arthur and Ginny were already gone. Harry knew he slept longer but he didn't think everyone would leave already. Seeing the papers from the lawyer on the table Harry's gut told him why everyone had left without them.

"Morning Harry, how do you feel?"

"I'm okay, feeling a little better with sleep. What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"They went to the burrow, they'll bring back anything they find of Ron and yours. We needed to talk to you so they went ahead since you were still sleeping." Molly put some food in front of Harry and he pushed it around the plate.

"What's going on? I thought the papers set everything out."

"Yes, the house is willed to us but … it still states that only on the condition that you marry a daughter if we had one. If not, then it could come to us outright."

"Why didn't Mr. Brewster or even you tell me Remus? How could that make it into a legal document? Ginny's what the first girl in how many generations?"

"At least three maybe more." Remus sighs as Ginny looks like she would rather be anywhere but there.

"I didn't know he actually put that into the paperwork but I know he didn't know about Ginny. He added it as a clause knowing Molly and Arthur wouldn't just take the property outright." Harry rubs his temples.

"So what does this mean? What do we do now?"

"Well legally the property and the house is still yours. We appreciate you wanting to help of course but … we can't force you to do something for selfish reasons."

"It's not just my decision Mr. Weasley. I'm not going to stand here and demand that Ginny marry me just because my father was trying to do something nice. Why he did this I have no idea but I have to believe that there was a reason."

"I'm sure there was but we might not know." Harry sighs rolling his neck and Molly sighs.

"It's fine Harry, we'll get by without it for now." Harry looks at Ginny who was playing with a napkin shredding it and refusing to look at him.

"Can we talk just the two of us?" Ginny goes upstairs and Harry sighs. "I want to see if this is something we can agree about before any final decisions are made." Harry knew Ginny would marry him to save the land but he didn't want her to feel that she had to.

"Harry, look I know you don't plan to go back to Hogwarts right? If we do this, then … I'll stay home … keep house, whatever you expect me to do. The burrow means a lot to me … to my family and I know mum and dad protest but if …"

"You would do that for me?"

"If it meant saving the house then yes. I'm emancipated I can legally drop out and …" Ginny doesn't look at him and Harry sighs.

"I'm not going back but I don't want to stay in the muggle world either. I might come back here … I was actually thinking of getting a place close to your family's house."

"We don't …"

"They're closer to me than any family I can remember. Even if we weren't supposed to get married I would want to live close by. The only difference is you guys would be at school and I wouldn't." Ginny smiles,

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"If you agree to it yes. I don't want you to feel you have to but I hope we can make it work out."

"Me too." They go back down and explain what they agreed on. Harry could tell Arthur and Molly weren't too happy about it but it wasn't their decision. Ginny went to the house to help the others while Harry and Remus went to run errands.

"Molly and Arthur aren't happy that both of you are dropping out of school Harry. They hoped this would bring you back into the wizarding world not take Ginny out of it."

"I know and I don't plan on staying out of it forever I just don't know what I'm going to do about Hogwarts much less a home right now. I want to talk to Abigail so she knows what's going on, then get Ginny a ring and I would like to eventually talk to Dumbledore. I don't know what the policy is on married students."

"Well I don't know if there is one actually."

"Well if it's going to be a problem I won't return. I honestly don't mind if Ginny does and I want her to finish if she wants to but I can't do it. There's very little time for the funeral, the wedding and school so …"

"Do you like her?"

"Ginny?" Remus nods and Harry turns pink. "I do … but she's Ron's sister. I know we have to marry and I want them to get what my mum and dad left them but … it feels weird."

"Just go with what feels right. And for the record Dumbledore would like to talk to you too. He said if you agree to it just name the time and place."

"Okay, let me talk to Abigail and sort that out."

"Congratulations Harry that's wonderful. I suppose you'll be going back to the wizarding world then."

"Yeah, they think I'm going to move her here with you but … that's expecting a lot even though we have to get married."

"Well I wouldn't mind if the two of you visit but I don't think she would be comfortable away from her family or friends."

"I know after the funeral and when you get back we'll stay a bit to get things fixed up and find us a place to live."

"Harry … we need to talk." Harry sat on the couch and Abigail turns to Remus. "Remus can you do me a favor and ask the Weasley's to dinner tonight? I would like them to see I'm not the enemy."

"Sure, there are 9 of them."

"Then it'll make 12 of us if you join us."

"I will and I'll let you know what they say." Remus leaves and Harry knew something was wrong.

"Did something happen? You're not going to try and keep me from marrying Ginny are you? I'm of age in my world and …"

"No, nothing like that. You know I remember when James did that … he did it as a joke but Lily was sure they would eventually have their little girl. She hated the idea that you would be stuck marrying someone because of his ideas but she knew that they wouldn't accept anything without that there."

"They wouldn't and I think that's the only reason they agreed to this. They moved there when they were married and raised 7 kids in that house and now …" Harry takes a deep breath. "It doesn't seem real yet. I've seen the house; I've talked to them but …"

"Sometimes it takes a while to hit and it's understandable. You just lost your friend and it's never easy. Do you have a ring?"

"No that's our next stop to look for one. They expect it to be just an arrangement where she keeps home for me but I don't want that for either of us so I want to get her something special."

"That's good and she sounds special if you want to do that."

"She is and I've liked her but she was always Ron's little sister but I think he would understand. That place was their home."

"As long as it's something you want to do."

"I do not just for them. What did you want to talk about? You don't look so good."

"I'm not and I'm dying." This startles Harry who just looks at her. "I found out after Christmas I had up to a year to live, that's why I wanted you this summer. I didn't know how to find you until the Ministry reached out to me."

"Why didn't you say something? I doubt we would've …"

"I felt attacked and that everyone was against me. I never planned to keep you and I would've let you go back even on weekends to visit so they could see you were okay but it all blew up. Then you came from a completely different house and said you didn't plan to go back."

"What about your business trip?"

"It was for another doctor to see if there was anything they could do. I found out there's nothing more that can be done but I'm just glad you made peace with them. That way you have a family to go back to."

"We were unfair but Dumbledore said you wanted to take me away and he's not known for caring what happens to me. Then when I showed you what happened with the Dursley's …"

"I left angry at them and had to pull over sick to my stomach that they could do that to anyone. I never … Petunia's changed a lot but I forgot that she was always jealous of Lily and her magic. So was I but not the way Petunia was. She seemed to take it as an insult that she wasn't as special."

"What does it matter? My mum was a muggle born, not everyone in a muggle family gets magic. It's actually rare for that to happen."

"She didn't like her dark hair instead of red like Lily's and their mums, she didn't like Lily had more friends or was their dad's favorite. Lily was just a people person and Petunia was always bitter and grumpy."

"Do they know you're dying?"

"No I think they would try something if they did. When I die this house will be sold and then the money goes to you. I don't have kids or any other family which is why I was close to Lily and her parents Petunia didn't like me because I accepted who Lily was."

"I wish there was something I could do for you."

"I know but thank you Harry. You and Ginny are welcome to come stay until school starts but you should return."

"I know I wanted to ask Dumbledore about us being married there but maybe I'll skip that part. Who knows what he might do if he doesn't approve of it." Abigail laughs but she knows Harry's serious. She hoped he would have a long life with Ginny or whoever he chose to be with. When everyone went over for dinner things were a lot different from when Abigail went to the burrow and not much was mentioned about Abigail's impending death since she didn't want the attention though they talked about Harry and Ginny's wedding and other bits and pieces of things to share.


	8. Chapter 8

A week before the new school term things fell into place though it seemed really awkward. Molly and Arthur were able to hire someone to build them a cottage just big enough for them and visitors plus the old barn was redone though Harry couldn't imagine why. Hermione left to go back to the muggle world saying she didn't want to return and Harry didn't blame her but thought Hogwarts would be weird without her. After his quick wedding ceremony with Ginny Harry took her to get her listed as his legal heir entitling her to his bank account and to make any changes she wanted.

"You didn't have to do this Harry. That's not why …"

"I know Gin and I didn't think that. This war isn't going to end without lives lost and I want to make sure that you're set if …" Ginny looks away and Harry hands her a bag of money.

"What's this?"

"Money … you can use it to buy yourself whatever you need." Ginny turns red and tries to hand it back.

"I don't need anything Harry but thank you." Harry closes her hands around it.

"School starts in a week and unless you managed to save your robes, get the books you need and all of that …" Ginny looks at him sharply. "What, did you expect to stay home while I went?"

"No, but I thought you weren't going? What … what about Dumbledore?"

"I saw him and he knows we're going back. He said it's unusual for the wife to go back to school but most of the time when students marry while in school the girl's pregnant. He said you would be safer if I went and I'm going to take advance classes this year."

"So … we're going back?"

"Well if you would rather stay home and keep house at your parents' house we can do that but … I think I should go back." He couldn't believe he was saying that but with Ron and Hermione gone he knew there was more for him to learn.

"Mum would prefer we both went back but we thought you might want me to stay home and keep house … when we get one."

"Maybe then but we're still living with your parents. Dumbledore said we'll have our own suite as there are exceptions when the couple's go to school together or the spouse not there visits on weekends or whenever."

"Sounds nice," They decide to put off the school shopping and Ginny buys some stuff for herself including a new broom. Harry wasn't sure who was going to be the captain but she was a good player. Harry got himself one too though he thought it was less likely he would be on the team. When they returned to the burrow Molly had everyone gathered for a wedding dinner.

"Thank you mum; I'm just going to put these things away first.

"What did you guys get?"

"Ginny bought herself a few things and we both got new brooms. We're going to go shopping in a few days for our school things. Hogwarts starts in a week."

"You're returning … that's great."

"We're both going to return Mrs. Weasley."

"No!" This even startles Ginny who thought Molly wanted her to return to Hogwarts. "I mean it's time to stop calling us Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but Molly and Arthur. I'm glad that both of you are returning to school."

"The marriage isn't traditional but that doesn't mean I don't want what's best for her. I know I have more to learn and figure out too."

"I'm glad you're thinking it out." After dinner the guys started to act antsy and Ginny knew they were up to something.

"What are you guys up to?"

"What makes you think we're up to something?"

"Because you're whispering and wiggling around like you need the loo. What did you do?"

"I didn't do nothing." Ginny frowns and Fred disappears.

"What are they up to mum?"

"They have a surprise for both of you and their excited about it. Bill and Percy went to check on it before they show you." They were cleaning up the kitchen and Ginny spotted a light on in the shed.

"What are they doing back there? That thing is so old …"

"I can't tell you but you'll find out soon." Ginny was tired and just wanted to rest but she waited for them.

"Okay Ginny, Harry we have a wedding gift for both of you but it's out in the shed." Harry noticed their odd behavior.

"You didn't have to get us anything."

"We know but it's more that we did something for you then went and got something. It wizarding tradition to make something or do something for the bride and groom. Come outside." Harry took Ginny's hand and they follow Percy to the shed wondering what they could've done for them.

"Whoa!" The inside of the shed was transformed into a cottage with a second story. "How …?"

"Just a bit of magic but you can't live with mum and dad forever. It's big enough for the two of you but far enough to give you privacy. We put everything together and there are two bedrooms upstairs and a small office or spare room down here. Everything like a normal home it just looks like a shed on the outside." Ginny was crying and couldn't stop.

"Thank you, this is …" Ginny looks at Harry who hadn't said a word and Bill looks at him.

"Harry, we just wanted to …"

"Ginny's right this is perfect. I'm just speechless that you guys were able to pull this off. Thank you so much this …" They were left alone after more thanks and hugs though Harry felt funny about that Bill told him he was family now so it was mandatory.

"I can't believe they did all of this and we didn't notice. Fred told me they managed to sneak our stuff up here while we were out shopping too."

"Well that makes the move in simple. Do you want to check it out?" After checking things out, they went to get their stuff from the house.

"How did you like it?"

"It's wonderful but I can't believe we didn't notice."

"They hired someone to fix up the inside while they were building this so you would have your own spot. They did the decorating and furnishing but they hired someone to build everything."

"I love it." When Ginny was walking stuff over Molly stopped Harry.

"I hope you don't mind but they felt you guys should start with your own place."

"I couldn't mind Molly. It's a great little place plus it makes Ginny happy. I knew we needed a place of our own but figured I'd work on it during the next school break."

"They'll be glad to know." Later that night Ginny was restless thinking about things. Harry was too but trying to read in the living room.

"What do young married couples do for fun?" Ginny shrugs,

"Never been married before. According to mum her and dad used to go out for ice cream sometimes."

"That actually sounds good." Ginny gives him a look at Harry grins. "It's not that late and muggle stores are still open for a while. We could go pick some up and come back here to eat it."

"Would you mind going? I don't want to … I know we're going to start getting me used to the muggle world but it's been a long day."

"Sure, I'll be back." When Harry returns with 3 kinds of ice cream and different toppings Hermione was there with Ginny. "Hey Hermione, just in time for ice cream. I got chocolate, vanilla and strawberry swirl. I also go stuff to put on top of it and the store thinks I have a pregnant mum at home." Ginny laughs but Hermione doesn't crack a smile.

"No thanks Harry. I just …"

"Are you okay?" She shakes her head.

"I uh … I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron and the twins offered me a job. I got restless so I decided to come say hi."

"Okay, do you want me to leave you guys alone to talk? I could go visit … someone." Harry never went visiting in the wizarding world but thought they wanted time alone.

"No, it's okay. This is your house and I should go."

"Hermione …" Ginny wanted her to stay but it wasn't her place to invite her to stay.

"Have you seen Molly and Arthur? They're worried about you."

"Yeah I didn't know you guys had your own place so I floo'd over there. Fred and George didn't mention it."

"I don't think we're set up for the floo network yet. That might be a good thing but why don't you stay here? There's a spare room down here and that way you're not alone."

"Are you sure? I just … I'm working to try and return to Hogwarts but the price of the rooms at the Leaky Cauldron …"

"I'm positive and I'll go close that up. You can always go to work from the house tomorrow." Hermione agrees and goes with him to pack up her things.

"Are you okay Hermione? We missed you at the wedding today."

"I know I just couldn't go … I miss Ron and being around the family is just hard. I was looking for work when I ran into Fred and George. I couldn't sleep tonight and thought I'd come by and just see how things were."

"Your parents don't mind that you're here?"

"They threw me out. Said that trouble follows me everywhere since I became a witch. I know something's off but I think they weren't expecting me back this summer."

"Do you want to go check it out?"

"Maybe later this summer but for now I have to concentrate on work and getting back to Hogwarts. I wish you guys were returning."

"We are," Hermione looks at him and Harry shrugs picking up her bag. "We're married but that doesn't mean I expect her to stay home and keep house. We're going shopping for our stuff later this week."

"That's good and you should."

"I am … I figured I still had a lot to know especially without you and Ron around to help. This is going to be too weird." Hermione agreed and they returned to the house. Hermione felt awkward at Harry and Ginny's cottage but knew she couldn't stay with Molly and Arthur either. Fred and George were kind enough to pay for her room but she knew it would take more money than she could afford so she figured she'd figure something out for the next summer.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Next chapter should be up pretty quickly if no unforeseen happening happen._


	9. Chapter 9

When Harry, Ginny and Hermione head back to Hogwarts things were tense on the train. Hermione was still a prefect so she had her duties, Ginny went and sat with her friends while Harry sat with Dean, Seamus and Neville. Everyone was talking about a new student though no one knew anything about him.

"We heard you got married this summer."

"Yeah, just a week ago. How did you hear?"

"I'm not sure how my mum heard. She just mentioned it and said to give you her congratulations. She said that she's happy for you."

"Tell her thank you." Neville nods,

"Gran heard too but she also heard you went to live with muggles again."

"I spent some time with my muggle Godmother yes but I didn't marry a muggle."

"Then where's your wife? We thought it must be a muggle since she's not here with you."

"She's got her own friends to sit with. If it was me, Ron and Hermione it would be different but …"

"Yeah sorry to hear about Ron. Didn't know how to reach you and mum thought we might be in the way at the services."

"Thank you and its fine. Mostly family went though it was open to anyone." Neville nods,

"Gran didn't think I should go but …" They didn't say anything for a while until they saw the new guy walk by and look into the car. "So Harry, tell us who did you marry? Did they go to the funeral?"

"Yes, I married Ginny." Dean, Seamus and Neville stare at him and Harry turns red. "It has to do with some pact my dad made when I was a baby and before they knew Ginny was a girl. It was a joke since they weren't expecting a girl but since they did it was legally binding."

"Isn't that weird though? She's Ron's sister and … I thought you guys were family."

"We are but … look nowhere. I don't know how much can be heard and I don't want to gossip about it."

"Does Dumbledore know you're married?"

"Yes, we'll have our own section to stay in. We're not the first married couple to attend though usually it's because the girls knocked up or one leaves school first. Ginny's not pregnant so we're just going to see what happens."

"Well congratulations she's a great person." Not much else was said though the new kid sat with them at dinner and McGonagall pulls him and Ginny aside when they were headed back to the dorms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, let me show you to your new rooms. It's attached to the common room but you have your own entrance if you don't wish to be with the other students."

"Thank you Professor." They had a small suite with two bedrooms, a small common room and even a little room off to the side.

"Now, I can't tell you to share a room nor do I want to know but if you wished to let friends stay in here that would be fine."

"Hermione might but she'd want to sleep on the couch. She's having a tough time right now because of everything that's happened."

"We're aware Mr. Potter and I hope things look better for her."

"Me too," Ginny went looking for Hermione and she came in tearfully.

"I should've never come. All I hear is about you marrying Ginny because I wasn't good enough. Somehow the girls found out my parents threw me out and now they're teasing me because of that too."

"Ignore them Hermione. I didn't marry you for a number of reasons and none of them are anyone else's business." Hermione and Ginny stare at him and Harry laughs. "It's the truth. For one I was destined to marry Ginny because of what my parents did. For two we're family which would make that weird and three I think Ron fancied you so he would kill me." Hermione laughs wiping her eyes.

"He would kill you for marrying Ginny."

"No, we knew it had to be eventually even if mum and dad weren't going to go for it. We hoped that one day we could just outright buy the land but since none of this was planned we didn't have the money." Harry shrugs,

"I wouldn't have taken the money anyway. I wanted to give it to your family but there are laws. They have Dean, Seamus and Neville probably studying them to figure out why we had to get married but …" Hermione chuckles,

"They didn't ask why you guys weren't sitting together?"

"Yeah but I said she was with her friends. We talked about Ron, my marriage, the new guy … I don't think they're going to like sharing the dorm with him. Just the fact that he's here seems to upset them."

"Yeah I heard some of the other kids basically say they're going to ignore him. They feel he's trying to take Ron's place."

"Well that's nonsense he can't help being here anymore than it can be helped Ron isn't." The next day McGonagall tells Harry that he's made Quidditch Captain and Roman the new kid asked about tryouts.

"Are you going to hold tryouts or does everyone already have a place on your team?"

"Actually I have a couple of openings if you want to try out. Have you ever flown on a broom?" Roman doesn't look at him but nods.

"Yeah, not great but I've flown on one."

"Okay, I'll make the announcement when I know they'll be." Hermione decides to try out and Ginny was going to also try out though he wasn't sure how well the others would do. Hermione wasn't thrilled with trying out but she found that she could stay on her broom longer than the others did. Roman wasn't great but he could at least play.

"Okay so we need to figure out what to do before the first game?"

"What do you mean? You've been playing since first year; you should know what you're doing."

"I know that but did you see the brooms. If we don't kill each other on the field it'll be a miracle." Hermione chuckles but Ginny was looking over the maurderers map and just staring at it. "Are you okay Gin?"

"Yeah, just thinking. I'm going for a walk." Harry and Hermione watch her leave and wonder what happened. Harry looks at the map but can't see anything unusual.

"Do you think something happened?"

"Some of the kids are saying your marriage isn't real and you only married her because Ron's not around. She misses him and the comments hurt her."

"What do they want us to do to prove it? I'm not going to explain to everyone why we had to get married that would make it worse." Hermione shrugs,

"I don't know honestly I wish there was something we could do for her." Later Harry was studying the map when he realized he couldn't find Roman. There was something about him that made Harry want to know him but he couldn't explain the feeling.

"There's Dean … Seamus, Ron and … Neville so where is …" Ginny looks at him.

"What did you say?"

"I was looking for Roman just to get to know him and I thought I saw …it's impossible right?" Ginny shakes her head.

"I thought I saw it earlier too but when I got there no one was there. I figured my eyes were playing tricks on me but I feel him around sometimes. Does it show the house ghosts?" Harry knew she wished Ron was there but he honestly didn't know.

"I've never noticed. I don't usually go looking actually. I'll be back." When Harry set out to search for Ron he was distracted until he literally bumped into Roman who he didn't see.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Roman sees the map in his hands. "This is ..."

"I know what it is." Harry doesn't know what to say. "It never lies. Isn't that what Lupin told you."

"It's not … how? Why didn't …?"

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?"

"Back to our common room. Ginny and Hermione are there … they saw your name on the map. They will want to know." Roman follows him back and they find Ginny and Hermione sitting on the couch not saying anything.

"Who are you? What …?"

"I was taken by the death eaters … tortured for days until they thought they killed me and then they disposed of my body. Snape managed to slip me a potion to imitate death and too me away from the death eaters."

"Why didn't you say something? How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?"

"Dumbledore tried to say something and explain what happened but went about it the wrong way and said mum kicked him out." Ginny nods,

"He blamed it on Harry. You know how mum is and he never mentioned your name other than they killed you because of him. No one believes that and ..." Roman/Ron takes a deep breath.

"That part is true." They look at him and Ron turn red. "They were torturing me to find you. They wanted to find out where you were. All they knew was you were living with muggles so they figured it'd be easier to get to you. I wouldn't tell them anything so that's why they in theory tortured me until they killed me."

"Why didn't he say anything? I mean … you could've said something."

"I tried going to the house and found it destroyed. I tried Grimmauld Place and couldn't find it … so we figured that I could just come back here and hope that you guys got to know me or try to figure out a way to tell you who I was." Harry thinks about this looking at the map and passes it to Hermione where it clearly shows Ron was sitting with them.

"I want to believe this and I know it tells the truth but I can't …" Hermione closes her eyes and Ron thinks.

"You have a butterfly tattoo on your ..." Hermione attacks him knocking them both off the couch. "I'm trying to prove who I am."

"Yes but I don't think Harry and Ginny need to know that much about me. You're the only one who ever saw that so no." Harry and Ginny exchange looks.

"No we don't." Ron sits up and Hermione climbs off of him.

"That's the only bit I can think of that wouldn't be something anyone can learn or know. There was when we flew the car but I think everyone in the wizarding world knows about that. There's the ..."

"What …?" Harry sighs and Ron rubs his face.

"I didn't mean to put anyone through anything but Dumbledore did try to tell mum and dad." Ginny nods,

"Mum's clock shows you here but we thought it was broken from the explosion. The death eaters destroyed the house I think to draw Harry out but then we went to Grimmauld Place." Harry nods,

"When it was put in my name we changed the location so Dumbledore couldn't get to it. Had hoped it wouldn't be needed but the house is fixed again and things happened." Harry knew how protective Ron was of Ginny and didn't want to share the news. Ron looks at them.

"So the rumors about the two of you getting married aren't false?" Harry shakes his head and they watch Ron. "We knew it would happen eventually … I just didn't think while we still were in school."

"With the house destroyed it went back to my name and became my property otherwise. I didn't want to take it from your family and that's why we have this set of room. The girls are giving Hermione a hard time so she stays in here too." Ron nods,

"I heard about that. Are you okay?" Hermione nods,

"Yeah, they'll always find something to tease me about." Ron looks around not saying anything and Harry thinks about something.

"We need to tell your family what's going on. They'll want to know an to see you Ron."

"I want to see them but if I just show up I don't know how they'll react. Especially if they never talked to Dumbledore about what happened. They won't know ..." Ginny gets up.

"Well then lets go. We'll talk to Dumbledore and me an Harry can go ahead of you and talk to them. I'm sure mum's gotten the clock back by now so … unless they removed your name they'll either think you're a ghost or you're here hiding." Ron agrees and after talking to Dumbledore who offered to send all of them home for a week Harry went first to find the kitchen filled with the rest of the Weasley's. He had a feeling that something happened and hoped his news wouldn't make things worse.


End file.
